Antti Raanta
| birth_place = Rauma, Finland | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2008 }} Antti Raanta (born on May 12, 1989) is a Finnish professional ice hockey goaltender for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career In 2013, Antti won the Finnish championship with Ässät and he was awarded both the Lasse Oksanen trophy for the SM-liiga best player of regular season and the Jari Kurri trophy for the best player of the playoffs with .955 SV%. On June 3, 2013, he signed a one-year entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. On November 17, 2013, Antti was recalled by the Blackhawks from the Rockford IceHogs after backup goaltender Nikolai Khabibulin was injured in a loss versus the Nashville Predators the previous night. On November 19, 2013, he made his NHL debut against the Colorado Avalanche, stopping 14 of 16 shots in relief of Corey Crawford. On December 30, 2013, Antti earned his first career shutout, beating the Los Angeles Kings on home ice at the United Center. He stopped all 26 shots he faced and improved to 10-1-3 on the season. He was also named Rookie of the Month (also shared with Martin Jones) for December 2013, going 8-1-3 with one shutout. On June 27, 2014, the Blackhawks signed him to a two-year contract extension. In the 2014–15 season, on November 15, 2014, the Blackhawks announced that Antti had been assigned to the Rockford IceHogs to make room for rookie goaltender Scott Darling. On December 17, 2014, Antti was called up from the IceHogs and placed on the Blackhawks' roster, replacing goaltender Darling, who was himself demoted back to Rockford. However, on February 22, 2015, the Blackhawks again re-assigned him to the IceHogs after a 6–2 loss against the Boston Bruins and called up Darling to take his place. On April 12, 2015, Antti was recalled by the Blackhawks, but did not dress in any more games. He was given a day with the Stanley Cup and a Stanley Cup Ring, however, he was not included on the Stanley Cup for not dressing in the playoffs because he played in the minors after the trading deadline. Unable to earn back the backup role on the Blackhawks at seasons end, on June 27, 2015, Antti was traded to the New York Rangers in exchange for Ryan Haggerty. Antti would battle Magnus Hellberg for the backup role behind Henrik Lundqvist. He eventually won the battle as Hellberg was sent to the American Hockey League (AHL). Antti was put in net for the Rangers' December 17th game against the Minnesota Wild (Lundqvist was supposed to start the following day against the Winnipeg Jets). However, near the end of the 1st period, Antti took a slapshot to the head from Wild defenseman Marco Scandella and left the game. Lundqvist was put in net the remainder of the game and the next day, he was put on injured reserve. Originally expected to be out 2-3 weeks, Antti recovered faster than originally expected, returning to the Rangers lineup on December 28th. During his absence, the Rangers called up Magnus Hellberg to serve as Lundqvist's backup. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Goaltenders Category:Finnish ice hockey goaltenders Category:New York Rangers players Category:1989 births Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Lukko Rauma players Category:Assat Pori players